The Truth one shot
by Totoro2
Summary: A One shot of the night of 'The Truth'. :


The night of the Truth: One shot.

_**Scullys POV**_

Every chance I had, I stared at him or touched him. Just to make sure that this was real, not just another dream, one where I would wake up at 4 am, sweating and crying. Wishing so bad for my taunting dream to be real, where I would inevitably end up sitting curled up on the couch, drowning my sorrows in Ben and Jerrys. Falling asleep curled around a pillow, pretending it was him I was cradling, my love. My Mulder.

I had to keep pinching myself, double checking that I was actually awake.

I was staring at his defined face, re-mesmerizing the contours of his face, the way he bit his lower lip, eyes concentrated on the road ahead. I must have been looking at him for a while, as he slowly turned his head around to look at me, with a smirk upon his face.

"See anything you like, Scully?" He inquired with a grin.

I exhaled a chuckle and lowered my head. Effectively ending that conversation.

Soon enough we pulled up to the motel, walking hand in hand to our room.

We lay in bed, just talking for hours, mostly about our impending doom. Avoiding the subject of William.

"Mulder, I'm so sorry" I blurted out after a few minutes of Silence.

"For what Scully?" Mulder curiously asked.

"For William. You never got to know your son, to be his dad, and it's my fault you'll never have that opportunity. I'm sure you resent me for that." I choked and cried, struggling to get the last few words out.

Mulder gently wiped the tears that where streaming down my cheeks, shusing me.

"Scully… I could never resent you for the fact you where trying to save our son from danger. I cherish what brief time I had with him… but it was my decision to leave. I knew I would miss out on many moments. To be honest, there where times I wasn't sure I would ever see him again, or you, and Scully, those where the worst days of my existence."

He paused for a few minutes, looking straight into my eyes, with a pained expression upon his face ;

"The thought of never touching you, or seeing you again ripped my heart apart. I love you more than anything in the world" As he finished his sentence, he gently bent his head and captured my lips with his own.

It was a tender, reassuring kiss at first then the electricity began to flow between the two of us. The kiss deepened, our tongues exploring each others mouths as if they had never met before. I glided my hands up his muscular chest and wrapped my hands around the back of his neck, deepening our kiss even further. We soon both had to come up to breathe, as we looked at each other panting, a pool desire filling both of our eyes.

He then grabbed me and flipped me onto my back, and he attached his mouth to mine yet again. He kissed me so passionately and hungrily a low moan escaped me causing Mulder to travel down to my neck, knowing that was my weakness. He nibbled and sucked at my neck, while his hand travelled down a little further cupping and caressing my breast through my robe, soon causing me to writhe underneath him.

He sat up and eagerly untied my bathrobe, I lifted my body up off the bed so he could quickly rip it off my body. There was an audible moan coming from Mulder, as he drank in the sight of my body, still in my black lacy bra and matching panties.

"You're beautiful" He whispered, causing me to blush even further.

I responded my grabbing his head, bringing to crashing down to my mouth yet again, and this time, I threw him onto his back, and straddled his crotch, feeling his eagerness through his jeans. I ripped off his t-shirt, our lips only disconnecting when necessary.

I reached down and slid my hand under his jeans slightly, then back up again to his chest, making him whine with anticipation. I smirked through our kiss and delved my hand into his boxers, slowly running my hand up and down his penis, and taking my hand out again, running it up to his belly button, then back down again, this time taking off his jeans and boxers, admiring his throbbing manhood. I began to kiss my way down his chest, and was about to reach his penis when Mulder managed to pant out "Stop… I can't hold on… if you continue" as he grabbed me and threw me back onto my back, ripping my panties off in the process. He positioned himself between my legs, and gently kissed me, whispering "I love you Scully" I managed to gasp out "I love you too Mulder" as he thrust himself inside of me. We lay still like that for a moment, both of us panting hard, as I adjusted myself to him again… it had been so long, for both of us.

He soon started moving inside of me, as I met his rhythm with my hips, moaning in ecstasy with his every thrust. It didn't take long for both of us to reach our climax, as I threw my head back, screaming Mulders name, Mulder soon following my after. He collapsed on top of me, whispering "I've missed you" as he brushed my hair behind my ears, kissing me softly.

We lay spooning on the bed, appreciating each others presence, as I had a smile upon my face. I had dreamt about mulder for months. I breathed his scent in deep, and buried my face into his neck. Smiling at the fact I have my love, my Mulder, back into my arms again, as I drifted off into the best nights sleep I had had in a long while.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a one shot to get back into the swing of things! So, Sorry if it sucks haha. Reviews are as usual greatley appreciated :D <strong>


End file.
